¿Cómo nacen los bebés?
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: Pan y Bra quieren saber ¿Cómo naces los bebés? Y obligaran a Trunks y Goten a que le den la respuesta a su pregunta ¿Qué responderán ellos? Read&Review
1. Chapter 1

La pequeña peli-azul miraba a sus papás en busca de una respuesta a la pregunta que acaba de hacer hacen un momento. — ¿Ustedes tampoco saben como vienen los bebés al mundo?—Pregunto con inocencia la ojiceleste menor.

—Sí, mi amor si sabemos. —Respondió con dulzura Bulma a su pequeña, la cual tenía sentada en su regazo. Vegeta estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada hacía otra dirección. — ¿Y tu papá sabes? —Pregunto Bra a su progenitor.

Vegeta pego un gruñido pero no se atrevió a responder una gota de sudor se deslizo por su mejilla ante los nervios que sentía por la pregunta tan poco usual de su hija.

— ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tus muñecas?—Interrogo la esposa del sayaijin.

— ¿Por qué no responden mi pregunta?—Miro seria a su madre.

La peli-azul mayor se puso igual de incomoda que su esposo. — ¡Vegeta tu también ayúdame con esto!

— ¡A mí no me metas en esas cosas, mujer!

Grito al igual que lo hiso su mujer hace un momento la pregunta de su pequeña los tomo por sorpresa.

— ¿Bra y por qué quieres saber?

—Porque si. —Respondió cruzada de brazos y sin argumentar su pregunta.

**En la casa de la familia Son.**

La hija de Gohan miraba su comida y a la vez jugaba con ella, dada vuelta su tenedor sobre la comida.

— ¿Pan no tienes hambre?—Pregunto Videl y la menor negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Pregunto el padre de la niña.

— ¿Les puedo hacer una pregunta?

La pelinegra mayor sonrió. —Sí, puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

Pan miro a su progenitor. — ¿Lo que quiera? —Tenía sus dudas.

Los padres de la menor asentaron con la cabeza como dando el sí a su pregunta.

— ¿C-ómo vienes los bebés al mundo?—Estaba un poco nerviosa ya que sabía que ese tema solo lo hablaban los adultos o eso le dijo su abuela Milk cuando ella le pregunto hace unos días atrás.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso, Pan?

—Porque quiero saber. —Le respondió a su madre.

—Y lo sabrás pero cuando seas más grande. —Dijo Gohan.

La pequeña frunció el seño. —Yo quiero saberlo ahora.

—Mi amor, será mejor que no insistas con ese tema. —Dijo con dulzura la ojiceleste.

— ¡Pero mamá yo quiero saber!

—Pan, no empieces con tus berrinches por favor.

La morena se puso bastante seria porque sus papás no le aclararon sus dudas pero esperaba que Bra si consiguiera saber cómo venían los bebés al mundo ya que era una pregunta que estuvo rondando por la cabecita de ambas durante varios días.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La Son estaba en la recamara de su amiga Bra tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta.

—Marron, debe saber cómo naces los bebés.

Pan negó con la cabeza. —Ya le pregunte ayer y dijo que no sabía.

La peli-azul miro con tristeza a su amiga. —Nuestros papás no nos quieren decir nada porque somos pequeñas.

— ¡Yo no soy pequeña!

—Tampoco eres una adulta si no ya sabríamos como nacen los bebés.

Ambas se tiraron sobre la cama totalmente frustradas.

La nieta del poderoso guerrero Goku se incorporo rápidamente en la cama y dijo casi gritando. —Mí tío, Goten y tu hermano, Trunks deben saber cómo nacen los bebés, ellos ya son grandes.

—Tienes razón hay que preguntarles.

—Y no los dejaremos tranquilos hasta que respondan. —Añadió Pan.

—Yo le preguntare a tu tío y tú a mi hermano para ver si nos responden lo mismo. —Dijo una entusiasmada Bra.

**.**

**.**

**Nota:**

**Este será un fic pequeño y espero que gracioso para su gusto xD ¿Les gusto el comienzo?**

**Pan y Bra serán un gran dolor de cabeza para Goten y Trunks ;) espero sus comentarios y hasta la próxima actualización, besos! **


	2. Chapter 2

El joven Brief se encontraba en su habitación realizando su tarea para la universidad con la ayuda de su laptop para facilitarle de cierto modo las cosas para no tardar todo un siglo en terminar. Se veía sereno pero a la vez frustrado porque había estado toda la mañana en su habitación y aun así le faltaba mucho para dar por finalizado su extenso informe. De un momento a otro la puerta de su recamara se abrió un poco provocando un rechinido que llego a oídos del saiyan en medio segundo sacándolo de inmediato de su profunda concentración y sin tener más opción giro su cabeza para saber quién lo interrumpía y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver la inocente carita de su pequeña amiga asomarse por la puerta de su habitación. — ¿Puedo pasar, Trunks?—Él solo podía ver la cara de la menor.

—Sí, adelante, pequeña. —Emitió y segundos después cerro la laptop para darle toda su atención a la niña que acaba de entrar a su cuarto mostrándose algo extraña como si estuviese nerviosa y la manera en que movía sus manos unidas la ponían en evidencia ante el adolecente quien no dudó en ponerse de pie y pedirle a la nieta de Goku que se sentara sobre su cama si así lo quería y ella sin meditarlo mucho acepto su ofrecimiento y él se sentó a su lado para después mirarla fijo.

—Bien, pequeña, ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?—La hija de Gohan al escucharlo levanto la vista y lo miro directo a los ojos mientras que por los nervios movía sus piernas hacia atrás topándose con el borde de la cama sin poder evitarlo. –Trunks, quiero saber una cosa muy misteriosa. —Dijo moviendo sus pequeñas manitas.

El joven la miro sin entender y segundos después le sonrió. — ¿Cómo cuál? —Cuestiono.

Pan dejo de mirarlo tan fijo y desvío su mirada hacia otra dirección. — ¿Có-mo nacen los bebés?—No tenía mucho coraje para hacerle esa pregunta ya que cada vez que la hacía e insistían por saber una respuesta la terminaban regañando como si hubiera hecho algo malo pero sabía el peli-lila no la regañaría como hicieron sus papás o su abuelita, Milk.

El hijo varón de Vegeta abrió los ojos de par en par y casi se cae sobre la cama al escucharla porque ese era un tema que no podía hablar con una niña de apenas cuatro años de edad eso no estaba bien y él lo tenía perfectamente claro aunque también sabía cómo era Pan y no se la sacaría de encima fácilmente. — ¿Por qué la pregunta, Pan?

—Porque mi maestra dijo que esa respuesta solo la saben los adultos y yo ya soy una adulta, Trunks. –Afirmo muy segura de sus palabras y él no hiso más que sonreír. —Ya veo...

Pan le devolvió la sonrisa de inmediato. —Y ahora que soy tan adulta como la gente grande debo saber cómo nacen los bebés.

El ojiceleste suspiro profundamente al oírla. —De acuerdo, pero antes de empezar ¿Dime cómo crees tú que las personan vienen al mundo?

La niña se tomó pensativa por un momento, movía sus manos y a la vez se esforzaba por darle una respuesta a él.

* * *

El hijo más chico de Goku se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo un vaso con agua debido a que no aguanto la sed mientras ayudaba a Trunks a terminar su informe. Bebió gustoso un refrescante vaso con agua hasta que casi se ahoga con la misma al sentir el ki de Vegeta cerca.

Y en ese instante apareció la princesita de los saiyan dando un gran grito en el apto. — ¡Goten!

El pelinegro al verla sonrió. —Ah, hola Bra. —Saludo el distraído joven calmando sus nervios y dedicándose a mirarla.

La niña de cabellos azules lo miro con un brillo inmenso en los ojos que no podía disimular y el muchacho se inclinó frente a ella y la saiyan se sonrojo al tenerlo frente a frente y a la vez tan cerca. — ¿G-Goten, cómo nacen los bebés?—Pregunto de inmediato para acabar con sus nervios y él parpadeo varias veces al creer haber oído mal. — ¿Cómo dices, princesa?

Bra se sonrojo aún más al escucharlo decirle princesa y aun con sus nervios presentes prosiguió con la pregunta. — ¿Cómo nacen los bebés? ¿Y qué hacen los papás para que existan los hijos?

Goten se sorprendió ante su respuesta y rió nerviosamente con una mano detrás de su nuca al igual que su padre, Goku. — ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

— ¡Porque si!

El ojinegro guardo silencio por un momento que le parecía eterno a la menor. — ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para no responder esa pregunta?—Pregunto para zafar de ese incomodo momento. Ella sonrió al oírlo y sin meditarlo mucho dijo. — ¡Un beso! Quiero un beso y te prometo por Kami-sama que ya no te pregunto nada.

Goten al ver que todo resultaría más fácil de lo que pensó, se inclinó frente a ella y acerco su rostro a la mejilla de ella pero de inmediato la niña lo alejo mostrándose enfadada. —Quiero un beso en la boca no en la mejilla, quiero que me beses como se besan los adultos. —Él casi salta del susto al escucharla y sin pensarlo ni dos veces se aleja unos centímetros de ella, estaba casi recostado sobre el suelo manteniendo sus manos apoyadas sobre el mismo. — ¡No, Bra, no puedo hacer eso! Mejor te respondo tu pregunta.

— ¡¿No me vas a besar?!—Interrogo con los ojos brillosos al borde del llanto.

—Sí, lo hare, pero ya no llores, Vegeta podría estar cerca. —En realidad solo mintió para calmarla y en cuanto la niña cerró los ojos le dio un suave beso sobre la mejilla que de nada sirvió porque la pequeña exploto en yanto y en menos de tres minutos el príncipe de los Saiyajines ya se encontraba en la cocina mirando con frialdad a Goten y sin pensarlo se acercó a su princesita. — ¿Por qué chillas, niña?—Pregunto mirando a Bra y tratando de mostrarse indiferente aunque estuviese preocupado.

—Goten, me beso…—La saiyan no alcanzó a decir más porque en cuestión de segundos el hombre de cabellos de flama lanzó al hijo menor de Goku contra la pared de la cocina logrando sacarle unas grietas a las mismas por el fuerte impacto y dejando al pelinegro medio atontado por el golpe recibido, no pudo ni ponerse de pie porque en medio segundo sintió la fuerte mano del hombre mayor ejerciendo fuerza sobre su cuello. — ¡Eres un insecto, al igual que Kakaroto!—Su mirada era fría y no parecía tener la intención de detenerse por el contrario.

— ¡Guau, que fuete es mi papi!—Afirmo dejando de llorar y poniendo mucha atención a lo que pasaba.

—S-señor…Vegeta…Suélte-me…—Balbuceo con el poco aire que le quedaba el pelinegro menor.

* * *

—Pues veras, Pan lo bebés nacen cuando…—Pensó un poco antes de responder. —Cuando dos personas se quieren mucho se besan….entonces se casan y le piden a Kami-sama que les dé un niño recién nacido y el dios de la tierra se lo manda con una cigüeña como si se tratase de una paloma mensajera. —Explico el joven universitario.

La niña no parecía muy convencida ante su respuesta. — ¿Seguro?...porque a mí una compañera de las clases de artes marciales me dijo algo muy diferente. —Confeso ella y el peli-lila casi salta de la cama al escucharla. — ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué te dijo?

Pan se acercó al oído de él y casi en un susurro dijo. —Ella me dijo que los bebés nacen cuando un hombre y una mujer que se quieren mucho, mucho…—Trunks no la dejo terminar de hablar por temor a lo que ella pudiese decir. —No le creas a tu compañerita, ella se equivocó al decir eso.

— ¿Se equivocó al decirme que un niño viene al mundo cuando un hombre y una mujer que se aman mucho se casan?—Él se sonrojo por haber pensado mal y la chiquilla sonrió. —Te ves muy lindo cuando estas rojito como un tomate. —Afirmo ella y Trunks le devolvió la sonrisa.

Él se puso de pie y ella lo imito, poco después él la tomo en brazos y ella se sonrojo al tenerlo tan cerca. — ¿Quieres ayudarme a buscar a Goten?—Hablo el saiyan.

— ¡Sí!... y gracias por responder mi pregunta. —Le dio un suave beso sobre la mejilla y después ambos se encaminaron hacia la sala para buscar a la persona antes dicha.

En cuanto llegaron a la cocina Trunks observo sorprendido como Goten estaba tirado en el suelo y junto a él estaba su hermanita hablándole, al parecer su amigo se encontraba inconsciente o eso parecía.

— ¡¿Qué paso, Bra?!—Dijo al salir del asombro y en ese momento soltó suavemente a Pan para poder socorrer a la persona que consideraba como un hermano postizo, la azabache al igual que él estaba preocupara pero se calmó al oír a Bra. —Ya despertara, papá no lo golpeo tan fuerte. —Dijo la niña de cabellos azules mirando a su hermano.

—¡¿Por qué, papá lo golpeo?!—Se inclinó frente a su amigo mostrándose preocupado pero se calmó al sentir el ki de Goten para nada debilitado todo lo contrario y en ese instante sonrió al ver como su amigo abría los ojos lentamente. — ¿El señor, Vegeta se fue? —Interrogo sentándose sobre el suelo.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Acaso fingiste estar inconsciente?—Pregunto el peli-lila al ver lo bien que lucía su amigo y no se mostraba adolorido ni confundido ni nada.

—Era fingir o morir…—Dijo con la mano detrás de su nuca y Trunks poco después empezó a reír a carcajadas por la notable cobardía de su amigo.

Mientras tanto las pequeñas se encontraban hablando en la sala de lo que se morían por saber.

Bra se tapó la boca con ambas manos y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par como si hubiera recibido una gran noticia. — ¿Mi hermano te dijo eso? —Pan asentó con la cabeza sin entender la expresión se sorpresa de Bra.

—Entonces si un bebé nace cuando dos personas que se quieren se dan un beso…eso quiere decir que voy a tener un bebé con G-Goten. —Afirmo sin poder creer sus propias palabras.

— ¿De verdad? —Pregunto la azabache entusiasmada.

— ¡Sí! Porque yo lo quiero a Goten y él me quiere a mí y hoy en la cocina me dio un beso sobre la mejilla. —Respondió tocándose dicha parte de su rostro y estando sorprendida a la vez.

Pan abrió los ojos de par en par ante la respuesta de su amiga y se tocó los labios. —Entonces eso quiere decir que yo también voy a tener un bebé pero de Trunks porque hoy le di un beso también en la mejilla y él y yo nos queremos mucho, mucho.

* * *

Los adolescentes no dejan de reír al recordar lo sucedido con Vegeta y entre risas y más risas caminaron hasta la sala pero en ese momento dejaron de reír de la nada y se mostraron confundidos al ver a Bra y Pan arrodilladas sobre la alfombra con las manitos unidas y los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Qué hacen?—Pregunto el ojiceleste y Pan giro su cabeza y lo miro. —Le estamos pidiendo a Kami-sama que nos mande a nuestros bebés con la cigüeña como tu dijiste que se hacía ¿Lo recuerdas?—En ese momento el joven de cabellos lilas casi se cae de espaldas al escucharla.

— ¿De qué habla mi sobrina, Trunks?—Interrogo Goten al ver la cara pálida del hijo de Bulma.

* * *

**No tenía nada que hacer por lo mismo me dieron ganas de escribir y bueno aquí está el capítulo número dos de esta historia y como dije ante este fic será corto así que el próximo capítulo será el último. Gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios ^_ ^ Me alegra mucho saber que les gusta la historia.**

**¿Este capítulo merece algún reviews ? =)**


	3. Chapter 3

El joven Brief, no sabía que decirle a su amigo o qué hacer ante tan incómoda situación, por lo mismo sus nervios lo invadieron y al ver como la pequeña de los Son y su hermana estaban haciendo lo que él mismo las incitó indirectamente hacer, se llenó de vergüenza en un mini segundo y por ende dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. —Es una larga historia, Goten. —Siseó, y el hijo del gran guerrero Son Goku lo miró con confusión porque esperaba una explicación para lo que veía y cuando pensaba seguir insistiendo para que Trunks le dijese lo que debía decirle, Pan lo interrumpió sin querer. — ¿Trunks, tardara mucho la cigüeña en traernos a nuestro hijo?

Goten, al oír semejante pregunta abrió sus ojos de par en par y casi se cae de espaldas, y cuando pensó que ya nada podía ser más confuso Bra también habló, logrando que el pelinegro entendiera cada vez menos la situación vivida. —Sí, hermanito ¿La cigüeña tardará mucho en traer mi hijo con Goten? —La hija de Bulma estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de ser mamá y el brillo inmenso que poseía en sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules lo demostraba.

— ¡Ve-getaaa me va a matar!—Bramó el joven Son, más asustado que nunca, el cuerpo del mismo temblaba como si de una gelatina se tratase, y a causa de los enormes nervios sentidos miraba hacía todas las direcciones para asegurarse de que el príncipe de los saiyan no venía en camino para acabar con su vida.

Trunks, por otro lado rió por varios minutos al ver los nervios de Goten, tan gracioso le pareció el miedo de su casi hermano que hasta se olvidó por un momento en el lio en que estaba metido desde el momento en que habló con Pan sobre cómo nacen los bebés. — ¿Trunks, nueeestro hijo se puedeee llamaaar como el señor Vegetaaa?—Preguntó la azabache manteniendo la cabeza baja mientras le hacía la pregunta al hijo del príncipe de los saiyajin, claro que el joven de cabellos lilas para entonces ya se estaba lamentando por haber sido tan poco sutil a la hora explicarle a la menor de ojos negros como era que un bebé venia al mundo.

— ¿Có-mo mi padre? —Tartamudeó por semejante pregunta y la niña con sangre saiyajin asentó con la cabeza y lo dejó prácticamente helado, aunque tampoco podía evitar pensar que todo lo que estaba pasando le traería problemas.

Bra, por otro lado estaba muy pendiente de Goten, tanto que el ojinegro temblaba de temor ante la posibilidad de que Vegeta apareciera en cualquier momento. —Braaa, ve a jugar con Pan, a otra parte, mientras yo ayudo a tu hermano a terminar lo que sea que esté haciendo. —Dijo poniendo toda distancia posible entre él y la hija del hombre al cual más le temía, la niña de ojos color cielo sonrió ante su pedido y le dijo algo que no dejó tranquilo.

—Está bien, Pan y yo iremos al jardín a esperar a la cigüeña que nos traerá a nuestros hijos. —La hija de Videl, la miró por un momento como si estuviera dudando de acompañarla pero al final terminó cediendo y ambas niñas se encaminaron al jardín de la casa.

El primogénito de Bulma, al ver lo que acaba de lograr su amigo abrió sus ojos de par en par y ni siquiera podía articular palabra al percatarse de la estupidez que acababa de hacer Goten. — ¿Laaas mandasteee al jardín?

—Así es. —Emitió con orgullo, al creer que había salido de todo aprieto, pero que equivocado estaba.

— ¡Las mandaste al jardín! ¡En donde está mi padre entrenando! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?!

— ¿Qué?

Trunks, posó su mano derecha sobre su cara y poco después de quitársela del rostro respiró hondo y miró a su amigo, quien hasta el momento solo había demostrado la gran falta de inteligencia que poseía en sí, y lo que era peor era que pese a eso se creía brillante al haberse desasido de las niñas de esa manera.

— ¡Bra, no va a dudar ni un minuto en decirle a mi padre que va a tener un hijo tuyo! Y si ella le dice eso considérate hombre muerto. —El hijo de Milk al oír la aclaración de su casi hermano recordó que Vegeta estaba en el patio debido a que ahí estaba su preciada máquina de gravedad, y al percatarse también de lo que le hiso el saiyan con solo creer que él había hecho llorar a su hija, no se quería ni imaginar lo que le haría si Bra le dijese que estaba esperando un hijo del hijo del que antes fue su peor enemigo, tragó hondo al percatarse de todo y sin poder evitarlo cayó inconsciente al suelo.

— ¡Deja de bromear! —Pidió Trunks, al creer que el individuo que estaba en el suelo solo fingía estar inconsciente como ya lo había hecho anteriormente. — ¿Goten? —Llamó el joven de cabellos lilas al ver que su acompañante parecía haber perdido de verdad el conocimiento.

* * *

— ¿Qué haces, mocosa? —Cuestionó el hombre de cabellos de flama, al ver a la hija de Videl sentada sobre el césped verde, mostrando una tranquilidad que llamó de inmediato la atención del padre de su mejor amiga.

—Estoy esperando a Vegeta. —Dijo como si nada, y estando más tranquila que nunca mirando al cielo azul que adornaba esa hermosa tarde de invierno. El príncipe de los saiyan creyó haber oído mal, pero descartó esa idea al recordar que era simplemente imposible que haya escuchado mal teniendo en cuenta que Pan estaba cerca de él y que además él así como todos los de su raza tenía muy buen sentido auditivo.

— ¿De quién diablos estás hablando, niña? —Preguntó de muy mal humor.

—Del hijo que tendré con Trunks. —Afirmó, la azabache y sin mirar al que ella creía su suegro prosiguió con la explicación. —Estoy esperando que la cigüeña me lo traiga, pero ya está tardando ¿Usted le podría pedir por mí a que ya no tarde tanto? Es qué no sé si oyó mi pedido.

Vegeta, después de salir de su asombro y darse cuenta de que todo lo que decía Pan no podía ser más que imaginaciones suyas, habló, para evitar explotar en risas aunque ganas era lo que menos le faltaban. — ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te voy a ayudar, mocosa?

Pan, dejó de mirar al cielo y lo miró a él. —Pues Bra, fue a pedirle ayuda al Dr. Brief, porque ella cree que el Dios de la tierra va a tardar en darle a su hijo con Goten y ya que usted vino a molestarme, usted debe ayudarme. —Dijo como si tuviese toda la razón del mundo.

— ¡¿Qué Bra hiso qué?! —Bramó furioso como nunca antes en su vida, por otro lado Pan no entendía por qué Vegeta estaba tan enojado y por lo mismo continuó con la plática como si nada. — ¿Me va ayudar o no?

— ¡¿En dónde está mi princesa?! —Le cuestionó como una bestia feroz a la menor.

— ¡No me grite!—Se puso de inmediato de pie y le sacó la lengua, provocando que el ojinegro se irritara aún más. — ¡Voy a matar al sabandija de tu tío! —Y sin decir más salió como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de su pequeña hija, Pan no dudó en seguirlo y se sorprendió al ver como Vegeta destruía todo a su paso sin importarle nada, hasta que cierta terrícola de cabellos celestes lo frenó.

— ¡Vegeta, detente! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees para destruir toda la casa?!

El hombre de cabellos de flama, ignoró a su mujer por completo y poso toda su atención en su hija, la misma que estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala, examinó de la cabeza a los pies a la niña y suspiró relajado.

— ¿Estás bien? —Dijo Bulma, al darse cuenta de que su esposo no había respondido a sus palabras anteriores.

—Olvídalo, mujer. —Dijo, como pidiendo que olvidase el asunto y se sentó junto a su princesita para cerciorarse de que nada malo le fuera a pasar.

—Pan, mi mamá me dijo que las cigüeñas solo le trae bebés a las mujeres mayores, y que tú y yo aún somos muy pequeñas….

—Y por lo mismo aún no están listas para tener un hijo. —Terminó de decir Bulma y la azabache la miró sin estar muy convencida.

— ¿Por qué no estamos listas todavía? ¿Qué nos falta?

—Cuando crezcas lo sabrás, dale tiempo al tiempo y lo entenderás lo prometo, cariño. —Se inclinó para estar a la altura de Pan y le acarició los cabellos a la niña. — ¿Me prometes que serás paciente?

La nieta de Goku, dudó en responder pero después de meditarlo ya no tenía ninguna duda en sí. —Está bien, lo prometo. —La mayor de las tres sonrió ante la respuesta que le acaba de dar Pan, y antes de que dejara ir a las niñas, miró a Goten y Trunks con seriedad.

—Bien, ¿No tienen algo que decir ustedes dos?

—Lo ciento, mamá.

—Lo lamento señora, Bulma.

Dijeron ambos jóvenes con la cabeza baja, y antes de que toda la conversación terminara, la hija del Dr. Brief, miró a su esposo con picardía. — ¿Vegeta, me puedes recordar como quería Pan que se llamara su hijo?

El príncipe de inmediato se irritó y no se atrevió a responder semejante pregunta. —No molestes, mujer.

—Como quieras pero tienes que admitir que escogió muy buen nombre para ser solo una niña. —Se comenzó a reír después de lo dicho por la gran irritación que dominaba a su esposo y tanto Trunks como Goten, la imitaron.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

¿Qué opinan sobre este último capítulo? ¿Les gustó al menos? De seguro piensan que este fue un final malísimo y no los culparía por pensar así x3 de todas maneras les agradezco que llegaran hasta aquí n.n y también quiero decirle que aunque no fue un gran final lo hice con mucho cariño :D y espero que eso haya sido suficiente n.n


End file.
